Mother's day
by frozen galaxy
Summary: The twins are off to visit their mother for mother's day. With two other friends tagging along as well. (Twins are from the story Mission Shipping by Sara Lovelymusic) For Sara-chan! :D


**Okay, I decided to do a little fic for mother's day with a pairing of mine. Anyways, let's start this.**

**XXXX**

Kisuna slowly pulled her hair back and clipped it back with a clip with a white bow; she softly smiled as she glanced down at the photo on her dresser. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. She went down stairs and quickly wrote down a note and stuck it on the door and slipped quietly away.

XXXX

"Hey Trey! Did you see Kisuna?" Kara asked as she walked downstairs.

"No, I haven't. I just got down here." Trey said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay then…" Kara said, "I'm going out alright?"

"Sure. Don't be out too long please!" Trey said.

"Sure thing!" Kara called back as she removed the note off the door and read it. She softly smiled as she walked out the door and ran out.

XXXX

Kara stopped running as she sat down on a bench in the park, "Dang… sheesh this girl got like what? An hour head start?"

"Hey Kara"

Kara glanced back and saw Ryoga and Misael. "Hey"

"Where's your sister?" Kara asked.

"She went off on some errands…" Ryoga muttered.

Misael shook his head as he mouthed Kaito's name towards her.

Kara nodded, "Cool…"

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm going on a quick trip."

"Where's your sister?" Misael asked.

"She got an hour head start." She replied.

"She must have wakened up earlier then." Misael responded.

"You know her, she's an early bird." She said as a bus came to a stop in front of them.

"Can we tag along then?" Ryoga asked.

"Um…" Kara thought and couldn't decide, "Sure, I guess." She said as she walked into the bus, followed by the two boys.

XXXX

Kisuna smiled as she walked towards the familiar path towards the graveyard. She bowed in front of the entrance manager who glanced up from his newspaper. He nodded as he pushed a button and allowed her access into the graveyard. Kisuna slowly passed by many of the other graves that looked dusty and abandoned. She shook her head and sighed as she continued to one of the farther graves, hidden in the shade of a willow tree.

She softly smiled as she sat in front of the pearly white marble tombstone with large white roses blossoming around it. She slowly stretched her hand out and touched the white marble as tears formed at the brim of her eye. She slowly placed a card in front of the tomb and smiled. "Happy Mother's day… Okaa-san…" she whispered.

XXXX

"Alright, we're here!" Kara said as she walked up to the entrance manager who glanced down at her and opened the gates for her to enter. "Thanks!" she called and walked in, followed by the two boys.

Ryoga and Misael glanced around the grave, "Why…" Ryoga began.

"It looks bad? Well, most people don't come to this graveyard in particular often because of rumors of so called ghost and all that." Kara muttered as she shook her head, "Those people are just blinded fools who don't care about their loved ones."

"Oh… not even on a day like this?" Misael asked.

"Guess so, or this place might look a little nicer." Kara replied, "Aaaannnnd my sister is just up ahead." She said.

Misael glanced up and saw the light brown haired girl under the willow, "Interesting location for a grave spot." He responded.

"Eh, we didn't choose. Okaa-san did."

"So you're coming here to celebrate Mother's Day with your Okaa-san?" Ryoga asked.

Kara nodded as they joined her sister. Kara placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, which apparently startled her as she jerked her head back, "Oh… hey… um… you guys?" she said.

Kara chuckled as she ruffled her sister's hair as Kisuna playfully swatted her hand away. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Uh… ten minutes." She replied as she glanced at the two boys.

"It's alright if I brought these two, right?" she asked.

Kisuna nodded, "No problem at all." She answered.

"Okay then." She replied with a soft smile.

Kara nodded as she sat down next to her sister.

Misael glanced at the tombstone, "That's your number card right?" Misael asked.

Kisuna nodded as Misael picked it up, "This is one heck of a card still…" he muttered.

Kisuna shrugged as he placed it back, "How come this grave area looks better than all the other ones?" Ryoga asked.

"Well, people lost interest in keeping this place… nice, but Kisuna comes and visits about every weekend and probably takes care of it I guess." She said.

"Oh, alright." Ryoga said as he nodded.

"What else do you do here?" Misael asked.

Kara glanced at her sister, "She normally comes by herself, but this time I decided to come and tag along to see what she does. But of course, I still come visit every so often and especially on Mother's Day." She responded.

Kisuna shrugged as she slid another card towards the tombstone. Slowly, one by one, every so letters lit up on the tombstone. Slowly, the four were surrounded by pitch darkness as stars began to shine.

"What's going on?" Misael and Ryoga asked.

Kara shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

Kisuna placed both hands on the tombstone as a bright light flashed. Once the light faded away, it left a woman with long flowing maroon hair with soft silver eyes with a pink fringe.

"Who's that?" Ryoga asked.

"Okaa-san…" Kisuna said with a smile as she stood up and ran to the figure and hugged it tight.

"W-What's going on?" Misael asked as Kara ran up and joined her sister.

Ryoga and Misael glanced at each other and glanced at the two girls.

"_You have grown so much since I've last seen you… grow up nice and strong. Stay strong my dears and never lose faith. See you two next year." She said as she vanished causing a white light to surround them and vanish._

Once the light faded, they were back to the graveyard. Kisuna took the tow cards and placed them back into her bag as the twins received stares from the two boys.

"M-Mind explaining what just happened?" Misael asked.

"That was Okaa-san…" Kisuna said with a soft smile.

"Huh?"

"I get to see her twice every two years… one on my birthday and another on our birthday." She said as she glanced at Kara.

"How?!" Ryoga asked.

Kisuna smiled, "I don't know… but as long as I get to see her… it's alright…" she said as tears rolled down her face. She placed her hands over her face and turned away.

"We can't necessarily say how it's done. But it might have to do with some connection with the number cards." Kara responded as she bit her lip as she turned back to her sister. She placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll see you later." She said, knowing that her sister wanted to be alone.

Kara stood up as Ryoga followed her out of the graveyard as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Misael glanced down at the girl as he sat down next to her, "What was that other card you used for all… that?" he asked as she looked up at him.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a card, "A card… that I can only use in dear emergencies…" she mumbled.

"What is it?" Misael asked as she showed him it.

"It's a blank card, Okaa-san said when the time came, it would reveal it's self. So far, I never came to such a drastic measures…" she said with a smile.

Misael nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "She must really love you to do all that for you, huh?"

Kisuna nodded as she placed her head on his chest as tears ran down her face, "Maybe we can bring her back…"

"Huh?"

"If it's possible to bring Yuma's parents back from Astral world… maybe it's possible to bring her back from somewhere." She whispered.

"Maybe…" he said as he glanced at the tombstone, "Maybe…"

XXXX

**I dunno random idea that popped into my head as well. Anyways, maybe she can come back. Anyways, sorry for the no diamondshipping! I'll update anther fic soon! Until then, review please! ;D**


End file.
